


По старой памяти

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), mara333



Series: Мини от R и выше [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Unknown (2005)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День начался, как обычно: кофе на вынос оказался переслащен, на улице вдруг заморосил дождь, Медведь радостно завилял хвостом при встрече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По старой памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом «Пять неизвестных».

День начался, как обычно: кофе на вынос оказался переслащен, на улице вдруг заморосил дождь, Медведь радостно завилял хвостом при встрече. Ризу скорее показалось бы подозрительным идеальное утро, так что его все устраивало, но ровно до того момента, когда Финч назвал имя нового номера.

— Уильям Коулз, бизнесмен, владелец ранчо, доставшегося ему от отца. К сожалению, информации пока немного — номер пришел буквально за пару минут до твоего прихода. Мистер Риз?

Финч сначала просто пристально смотрел на него, Риз чувствовал его взгляд. И когда глаза Финча сузились, словно щелкнул затвор фотокамеры — он тоже почувствовал. Все, он на крючке. Вопросы могут быть даже не сразу, но Финч непременно сам разузнает все, что сможет, улучит момент и ударит тяжелой артиллерией. Проще было сознаться сейчас.

— Я знаю его. Он все еще женат?

Риз не повернул головы, продолжая смотреть на фотографию. Открытое лицо, уверенный подбородок, прямой нос, русые волосы все так же коротко подстрижены. Но мужчина на фотографии все равно изменился. Немного... зачерствел? Постарел? Возмужал? Риз не мог однозначно дать название тому, что произошло с этим человеком, пока они не виделись, но он точно знал, что стало причиной жесткой складки у рта и отсутствия искорок в глазах.

«Я точно знаю одно: ты единственный, кому я могу здесь доверять»

Прошло порядочно времени с их последней встречи, но Риз еще помнил, какими горячими были ладони на его плечах, с какой страстностью Билл произносил эти слова, какой надеждой и уверенностью горели его глаза в тот момент. Хотя, возможно, это был эффект отравления токсичным газом, которым они все – и похитители, и похищенные – надышались на заброшенном заводе.

— Да, он женат. Жена — Элайза Коулз, — сказал Финч в перерыве между стрекотом клавиш. — Мистер Коулз в сопровождении супруги прибыл на экономический форум, в программе...

Снова защелкала клавиатура, и Финч удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Доклад мистера Коулза включен в рабочую программу на завтра, в первой половине дня. По крайней мере, мы знаем хотя бы одно место, где он будет находиться. Сейчас проверю отели и фирмы проката автомобилей.

— Пришли мне адрес, когда он у тебя будет. Мне нужно поговорить с Фаско.

Риз почти успел дойти до ближайшего к лестнице шкафа, когда Финч спросил:

— Уильям Коулз, он преступник или жертва?

«Выбор, который мы тут делаем, не повлияет ни на что и в первую очередь на нас».

Риз прикинул возможные варианты развития событий и ответил честно:

— Не знаю.

* 

Фаско с недовольным вздохом уселся на заднее сиденье автомобиля Риза и от души хлопнул дверцей.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, что такое полицейская работа? Мне к вечеру надо сдать кучу отчетов, каждая минута дорога! Что за пожар опять у вас с очкариком?

— Помнишь, несколько лет назад ты был в Калифорнии по обмену опытом?

— Откуда ты ?.. — начал недоуменно Фаско и недовольно поджал губы. — А, ясно, уже и до моего досье добрались. Ну, был, и что?

— Помнишь дело о похищении Коулза и Маккейна?

— Ну, ты хватил! Это когда было! Хотя, подожди, — Фаско сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Это ведь они вместе с похитителями какой-то отравы надышались и чуть не перебили друг друга? С ними еще коп под прикрытием был? — он усмехнулся. — Совсем мужик без башни был: восемь месяцев тусовался с этими отмороз...

Фаско резко замолчал и прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Риза через зеркало заднего вида, и его глаза от удивления едва не выпали из орбит.

— Черт тебя дери! Это же ты! Так что ж ты местной полиции головы морочишь, давно сказал бы, что свой! Или ты?.. — Фаско снова прищурился, пожевал губу и нацепил на лицо маску безразличия. — Знаешь, у тебя с головой все-таки конкретно не то.

Риз пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Мне нужно знать, что сейчас происходит в семье у Коулзов.

— А я тут причем?

— Подними старые отчеты, позвони коллегам из Калифорнии по старой памяти. Эта информация нужна мне к вечеру.

— Совсем рехнулся?! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько это работы? У меня же отчеты! Меня начальство живьем съест, если я с бумажками сегодня не закончу!

— Это очень важно, — сказал Риз спокойно и взглядом указал Фаско на дверь.

Тот сердито вдохнул, очевидно, набирая воздуха для нелестной тирады, но вылез из машины, так ничего и не сказав, только хлопнул дверцей громче прежнего.

*

Как и ожидал Риз, Коулзы заняли два номера. При выборе нужного он положился на интуицию, и она не подвела.

Сумерки сгустились до темноты, свет в щели под дверью становился тем ярче, чем темнее становилось в комнате. В какой-то момент смотреть на него стало почти больно, и Риз закрыл глаза. Он с самого утра возвращался мыслями к событиям того дня и тому, что им предшествовало, и никак не мог понять, где просчитался. Казалось, он принимал правильные решения, но их итогом стала смерть.

В замке повернулся ключ, и Риз подобрался. Едва входная дверь закрылась, он включил лампу на столике рядом с креслом, на котором сидел. Избито, но эффективно.

— Ты! — возглас, конечно, был тихим, никто не умел так беречь свои секреты, как члены семьи Коулз.

— Привет, — Риз улыбнулся и остался сидеть.

Элайза бросила сумочку на кровать и подошла к нему; она улыбалась, но смотрела настороженно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Билл тебя видел?

— Просто дружеский визит. И я вошел незаметно.

Элайза улыбнулась шире.

— Как живешь? — она села на краешек кровати. — Все еще работаешь в полиции?

— Нет, перешел в другое место, что-то вроде частного охранного агентства.

— О, — она заинтересованно подняла брови, но Риз по глазам читал, как лихорадочно работает ее мозг, просчитывая варианты. Может, именно умом она и понравилась ему тогда? Или он просто слишком много выпил?

— И сегодня моим заданием стал твой муж.

Они сделали это одновременно: Элайза упала на кровать, потянувшись к сумочке, а Риз прыгнул сверху. Он успел перехватить ее руку до того, как палец лег на курок маленького револьвера. Еще буквально секунду они боролись, но оба понимали, у кого преимущество. Риз уже держал оружие, когда Элайза под ним выгнулась, но не пытаясь сбросить, а переворачиваясь на спину. Он уперся руками в кровать, приподнимаясь, но она обхватила его за шею и потянула на себя.

— Митч, подожди! — выдохнула Элайза ему в подбородок.

Тем самым тоном, от которого у Риза вздыбливались волоски на затылке. Он даже не заметил давно забытый псевдоним — отреагировал просто на голос. Когда-то он верил ее словам о любви, впрочем, тогда он верил, что и сам говорит правду. Но даже если отбросить признания, Риз помнил, насколько хорош был секс. Поэтому он позволил себе лишь на минутку расслабиться, просто поддаться на мгновение чарам ее рук и рта. Он ведь все равно уже нашел ее.

— Я нашел тебя, — прошептал он, забывшись.

Она в ответ довольно вздохнула и прижалась теснее, поцеловала так сладко, что Риз понял вдруг: он скучал. Приказал себе не думать, закрылся от мира, но...

Он прервал поцелуй, глотая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, когда горячая ладонь сжала его член, и Риз совершенно не помнил, как его ширинка оказалась расстегнутой. Он уронил голову на плечо Элайзе, а потом чуть сдвинулся и спрятал лицо в ложбинке между ее грудей. Язык так естественно скользнул по нежной округлости, Риз вдохнул давно забытый запах женщины, ради которой готов был убить человека. Он задрал ей юбку: дернул прижатый их двойной тяжестью подол и совсем не удивился звуку рвущейся ткани. Элайза едва слышно рассмеялась и сжала кулак под самой головкой, как в прежние времена, заставляя его дрожать от удовольствия. Риз накрыл ртом ее сосок прямо сквозь блузку и кружевной бюстгальтер и запустил ладонь ей между ног. Элайза чуть развела бедра, и пальцы Риза без помех вошли во влажное тепло, отодвинув полоску трусиков.

— У тебя есть любовник? — спросил он, замерев, и приподнял голову, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.

— Что? — Элайза нахмурилась, одновременно вращая будрами, пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы.

Риз почувствовал, как из-за неловкого движения ногти царапают нежные стенки влагалища, и вытащил руку под тихий разочарованный стон. Элайза продолжала ему дрочить.

— Ты завела нового любовника и уговорила сделать то, что не получилось у меня?

Она вытащила руку из брюк и толкнула его в грудь.

— Что? — прошипела она возмущенно.

Риз привстал на коленях, подтянулся на уровень ее талии и сел, слегка прижимая ее тело своим весом. Ширинка разошлась, открывая его возбужденный член. Риз не мог как следует прикрыться и надеялся только, что неудовлетворенная страсть затуманит Элайзе мозг достаточно для того, чтобы она сказала правду.

— Ты снова готовишься убить своего мужа?

Элайза, не поднимаясь, недоверчиво помотала головой, окончательно уничтожая прическу о покрывало.

— Я готова была пойти на это, потому что любила тебя! — воскликнула она шепотом.

— Просто скажи, где он готовится напасть, и никаких последствий для тебя не будет.

— Господи, — она закрыла глаза ладонью и устало сказала: — После того случая все изменилось, Билл стал другим. Он теперь просто образцовый муж.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — Риз отнял ее ладонь от лица и задержал в своей руке, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем.

Элайза стрельнула в него глазами и нарочито недовольно поджала губы.

— Никаких убийств, хватило мне одного прокола. Просто маленькая интрижка, ничего особенного.

— Если ты солгала, я узнаю, и будет намного хуже.

— Если и с допросом , и с сексом покончено, слезь с меня, — холодно проговорила Элайза.

Риз улыбнулся ее серьезному виду и распахнул блузку до самой талии, не жалея пуговиц. Сдвинул чашечки бюстгальтера под груди, выпуская наружу напряженные соски.

— Маленькая интрижка? — Риз потер соски большими пальцами, так сосредоточившись на этом, что не заметил, как дверь открылась.

— Шлюха!

Громыхнул выстрел, Риза ужалило в бок, и, падая с кровати, он успел подумать: «Хорошо, что Билл не жертва».


End file.
